TGIF
"TGIF" is a song by Dongwoo, and the fifth track in INFINITE's third studio album, Top Seed. Lyrics |-|Hangul= You can tell me where you at 밖으로 나와봐 지금 데리러 갈게 옆에 올라탈 준비해 금이야 우리 시간이 맨 정신으로 보낼 수는 없지 You already know yeah I know that So we gotta go outside yeah 여기저기 두리번두리번 제일 핫한 곳이면 어디든 떠나봐 난 상관없어 같이 놀 사람들 어서 붙어 여기 오늘 내가 책임져 no worry 해가 지고 달이 뜨면 시작해 소리쳐 Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all 이 밤이 끝나지 않게 더 즐겨 Hello hello 액셀을 밟아 세게 오늘 밤은 돌아오지 않아 yeah 똑같고 지루해 평일은 마치 your ex 잊어버려 모든 걸 오늘은 my honey relax 인생이 네 몸매처럼 굴곡 진대도 I’m okay 예상 뒤집는 masterpiece 모든 걸 걸게 피카소 작품처럼 삐뚤어졌어도 babe Upside and down we gonna get it straight 여기저기 두리번두리번 제일 핫한 곳이면 어디든 떠나봐 난 상관없어 같이 놀 사람들 어서 붙어 여기 오늘 내가 책임져 no worry 해가 지고 달이 뜨면 시작해 소리쳐 Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all 이 밤이 끝나지 않게 더 즐겨 Hello hello 액셀을 밟아 세게 오늘 밤은 돌아오지 않아 yeah (When we rollin’ rollin’) We go we go we go up all night (We go rollin’ rollin’) Let’s paint the town red 해 뜰 때까지 우린 쉴 틈 없이 불태울 거야 baby Oh come on get it get it get it get it baby Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all 이 밤이 끝나지 않게 더 즐겨 Hello hello 액셀을 밟아 세게 오늘 밤은 돌아오지 않아 yeah |-|Romanization= You can tell me where you at bakkeuro nawabwa jigeum derireo galge yeope ollatal junbihae geumiya uri shigani maen jeongshineuro bonael suneun eopji You already know yeah I know that So we gotta go outside yeah yeogijeogi duribeonduribeon jeil hathan goshimyeon eodideun tteonabwa nan sanggwaneopseo gachi nol saramdeul eoseo buteo yeogi oneul naega chaegimjyeo no worry haega jigo dari tteumyeon shijakhae sorichyeo Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all i bami kkeutnaji anke deo jeulgyeo Hello hello aeksereul balba sege oneul bameun doraoji ana yeah ttokgatgo jiruhae pyeongireun machi your ex ijeobeoryeo modeun geol oneureun my honey relax insaengi ne mommaecheoreom gulgok jindaedo I’m okay yesang dwijibneun masterpiece modeun geol geolge pikaso jakpumcheoreom ppittureojyeosseodo babe Upside and down we gonna get it straight yeogijeogi duribeonduribeon jeil hathan goshimyeon eodideun tteonabwa nan sanggwaneopseo gachi nol saramdeul eoseo buteo yeogi oneul naega chaegimjyeo no worry haega jigo dari tteumyeon shijakhae sorichyeo Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all i bami kkeutnaji anke deo jeulgyeo Hello hello aeksereul balba sege oneul bameun doraoji ana yeah (When we rollin’ rollin’) We go we go we go up all night (We go rollin’ rollin’) Let’s paint the town red hae tteul ttaekkaji urin shwil teum eopshi bultaeul geoya baby Oh come on get it get it get it get it baby Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all i bami kkeutnaji anke deo jeulgyeo Hello hello aeksereul balba sege oneul bameun doraoji ana yeah |-|English= You can tell me where you at, come outside I’ll go get you right now, get ready to get in the car Our time is gold Can’t spend it soberly You already know yeah I know that So we gotta go outside yeah Looking around here and there Let’s go to the hottest place It doesn’t matter where Party people gather here I’ll take care of you today, no worry When the sun sets and moon rises Let’s start, scream Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all Have more fun so this night won’t be over Hello hello step hard on the accelerator Tonight will never come again, yeah The same old, boring weekdays like your ex Forget it all, today, my honey relax Life may throw me curves like your body but I’m okay It’ll be a masterpiece to break all expectations, I’m betting everything Even if it’s crooked like a piece from Picasso babe Upside and down we gonna get it straight Looking around here and there Let’s go to the hottest place It doesn’t matter where Party people gather here I’ll take care of you today, no worry When the sun sets and moon rises Let’s start, scream Thank God it’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all Have more fun so this night won’t be over Hello hello step hard on the accelerator Tonight will never come again, yeah (When we rollin’ rollin’) We go we go we go up all night (We go rollin’ rollin’) Let’s paint the town red Till the sun comes up We’ll burn it up with no time to rest baby Oh come on get it get it get it get it baby Thank God It’s Friday night We’re gonna party y’all Have more fun so this night won’t be over Hello hello step hard on the accelerator Tonight will never come again, yeah Category:Songs